


Clinic Hours

by cordeliadelayne



Series: lupin100 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, House M.D.
Genre: Community: lupin100, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for lupin100's crossover challenge in 2006. Crossover with House.





	Clinic Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lupin100's crossover challenge in 2006. Crossover with House.

Remus Lupin sat in the clinic chairs, worriedly listening to the conversation on his right. At first he had assumed that the man with the cane was a patient, but as he rattled off several long-winded Muggle maladies he realised that he was the doctor Lupin had to see.

“...and then send the wombat to do the MRI...”

Lupin shifted nervously in his seat as the nurse beckoned for him to follow the doctor inside the examination room.

“Suicide attempt? Little stress relief?” Dr House asked, motioning towards Lupin’s scars. Lupin sat back and laughed, and House leaned forward, intrigued.


End file.
